Best Friends Forever: Book One
by FaerieHJP
Summary: This is about the old gang, but ther's an extra member: Catalina Penderly. But parts of Lina's life are shrouded in mystery. This is my first fanfic so R&R. Chapter 21 up.
1. First adventure

A/N: I had to delete _so_ much of this! At first, I had Lord Voldemort in there but then I remembered he wasn't back yet in the first book! lol I had a lot of fun though! R&R and be completely blunt I want to know what you really think! Thanks!

Prologue

Shortly after a baby boy was born in Godric's Hollow down on Earth, a girl was born high above in Franill, one of the Faerie Realms. She was a princess, and the girl's father, King Robin, stepped forward to expose the stone held in her palm. He uncurled her small fingers and revealed- "A fire stone?!" The audience gasped. The baby in the cradle yonder was not only the crown princess, but also a Fire Faerie. Fire Faeries were so rare they were coveted as blessed beings. "She's destined for something higher than the rest of us," said one crowd member to another. The wise woman Hale, revered for her wisdom throughout many lands, walked down through the crowd, who parted to let her pass. "Please, Hale, give us a prophecy for my baby," begged the queen, her eyes on the cradle. "I will give it, but only because she is destined to have it." The wise woman gazed at the child, who stared solemnly back. "Call her Catalina. It means Destiny. Now, for the prophecy.

This babe has bestowed on her

A blessing unlike any other,

Guard her well till time is ripe,

Then let her go to grow and fight,

She will be hero to all alike,

Man and woman will aide her,

But beware of the hidden,

Danger is not what it seems,

Beware of the Unknown!"

Heaving a sigh, Hale turned on her heel and started to walk away. "Wait, Hale! You must tell us what this means!" the queen cried. Hale stopped and looked at Queen Esther. "I have told you what I can. I do not know what this means anymore than you do. But it is a warning. Heed it well!" With that, Hale disappeared into the crowd.

Chapter One

First Adventure

Years passed and little Catalina, nicknamed Lina, grew up. She got her way a lot, but wasn't spoiled, for she was a precocious child, and knew how to talk when she was born, although, being so smart, she didn't talk with anyone but her father Robin till she was 5 years old. Soon, she decided to go to earth with her father, and all sorts of people, among them Albus Dumbledore, who was delighted with the girl, and they spent many hours in each other's company. She also met Arthur Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, and Cornelius Fudge. She learned of Harry Potter, and how his parents had died. She vowed to find the remaining Death Eaters, and it was then she began her career. She was only eight years old at the time, but knew she could do it. She stole into the armory in the palace in Franill, took a sword, several daggers, a bow, a quiver of arrows, and returned to her room. She donned the green outfit of her ancestor, Robin Hood, and arming herself, made her way through the castle.

With a wave of her finger, she shot a ball of light at the wall on the other side of the hall, and the gate guards went to see what had caused the commotion. When they were out of sight, she dashed out through the gates into the courtyard. She crouched to a bush she knew only too well, and diving behind it, she scraped away leaves and dirt, exposing a hole in the wall, and crouched through it. This was it! She ran to the stable, where her flying unicorn, Lena was waiting. Hurry up! Lena thought to Lina, in their personal mind-speak. I'm going as fast as I can! Lina thought back, scrambling onto Lena's back.

They galloped out of the stable, and as soon as they reached the open air, Lena took off into the sky. When they reached the earth barriers, Lena thought, Do your stuff, girl! Lina didn't answer but strode up to the gate. She faced the guards squarely, ignoring their queries, and put her hand out, palm front out. It began to glow, and in a matter of moments, the guards were all snoring. Good work! crowed Lena. What did you do? All I did was put them to sleep Catelina replied, and when they wake they won't remember us ever being here. But that's advanced magic! Lena exclaimed. Some of the court magicians can't even manage that! So? Catelina said. It just happened. they landed on Earth, and Lena hid her wings and horn, so that anyone who saw them would think they were just horse and rider.

Soon they came to a forest, and Lina dismounted. She strung her bow and cocked an arrow, and made sure she was armed before moving forward, Lena following behind her. Suddenly they heard voices. Lina slithered silently up a tree. There were two men arguing in the clearing below. "We was supposed to wait for da boss," said the first. His voice was gravelly, as though he'd hurt his throat. "Yeah, I know, but if we do, we'll get caught by the muggle guards, Henry!" argued the other. His voice was smooth and oily. "Who would ya rather deal with, Mickey, a bunch of idiot muggles or the Dark Lord?" replied Henry.

So these men were Death Eaters! Thought Catalina with a start.

"Voldemort isn't coming back, Henry! Let's just go while we can!"

Lina decided it was time for her to step in. She jumped from the tree and cocked an arrow to her bow. "You won't go anywhere!" she said, glaring at them coldly. "What's a little girl gonna do to stop us?" laughed Henry. Lina shot an arrow at him, striking him in the chest; at such close range, it was impossible for her to miss. Henry staggered backward, bewildered, and then fell over in a dead faint. Lina saw he would live; apparently, however Mickey didn't. "You killed him! A little girl and you killed him! Here girl!" and he rushed forward. Lena saw him coming and ran to defend her friend, whinnying as she struck him full in the chest. He fell over, unconscious. You go get help. Make sure it's wizard's help; I don't want to have to explain this whole thing. I'll tie them up and doctor that one, she thought to Lena, nudging Henry with her foot. You'll have to explain this anyway, little one, Lena thought back.


	2. The School

Chapter Two

**Young Ms Penderly thwarts Death Eaters! **Proclaimed the headline on the front page of the Daily Prophet the next morning. "Explain to me again, exactly what you were doing down on Earth in the middle of the night!?" demanded Queen Esther. "I told you! I was um... exploring. I stumbled upon the Death Eaters accidentally."

"Mmmm. I see. And you just happened to think I would allow you to 'explore' on EARTH???" the Queen exclaimed. "Well... I uh... I did a good thing, so you can't punish me, right?" "Catalina, you're going to be eleven in Mihassa. You can't act like this! You're the-" "I know, I know!" Lina interrupted. "I'm the crown princess and I have an obligation to the whole country of Zell. But why can't I be a warrior princess like... like... the warrior princesses of the past."

"Name one warrior princess!" "Well, I-" "You can't name any because there weren't any. In the whole of Zell, there hasn't been a woman warrior, princess or otherwise. But that's not the point. "In a few weeks it will be the Human month September. On the first of that month you will be attending Agatha's School for Young Ladies."

"But-" "No buts young lady! You've been getting too headstrong lately! This school is wonderful. You are dismissed!"

With that, Queen Esther turned on her heel and began reviewing menus with her personal assistant.

As Lina stalked away, Tib, Lina's Ojibay friend, came and settled on her shoulder in the form of a falcon. Why the long face, princess? asked Tib in thought speak.

Oh you lighthearted thing! I wish _I_ was Ojibay, that I could change shape at will and never be a princess! Lina thought back. You _can_ change shape at will. But why are you so upset? 

As she walked through the palace, Lina explained what had happened. When they arrived at Lina's room, Tib flew in as a moth, thinking to Lina, You have a visitor. Lina hurried in to see a brown- speckled owl waiting impatiently with two letters tied to her leg. Lina took them from her and read the first.

Dear Catalina,

I have discovered that because your Great- great Grandfather Merlin was a wizard, you are part witch. You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hopefully you'll be able to come. See you soon,

Albus Dumbledore

So. thought Tib, who had read over Lina's shoulder. Now you can't go to Agatha's. Lina whooped with joy as she realized what Tib had said. "I have to talk to Robin!" she exclaimed. She thanked the owl, told her that there was no reply, and set off to find Robin, leaving Tib to read the Hogwarts letter.


	3. Shopping

A/N: Hey all! I only had one review, but I liked it a lot!!! Thanks Carlanime!

Chapter Three

Lina surveyed her clothes with distaste. Everything I own is a dress, unless you count my green outfit, but I can hardly go to Hogwarts wearing _that! _ She thought to Tib. I need to go to Diagon Alley. And then I must go and convince mother that I should go to Hogwarts instead of that school for young ladies. You mean you haven't asked her yet? No. I'll have Robin's help, so it won't be too bad. Go pack your things; I can't go without you. Lina set off for her mother's room, making plans as she went.

When she finally arrived, Queen Esther wasn't there; the queen wasn't in the foyer or the hall. Lina finally found her mother in the kitchen lecturing the cook on last night's meal.

"Mother, I need to talk to you." "Yes, what is?" asked the queen, turning away from the cook.

"I just found out that I'm part witch. They accepted me at Hogwarts. It's a very prestigious school, even better known than that school for young ladies. People from all over Europe go there, I _have_ to go _please_!!"

After much talking and argument, it was decided that Lina could go. She made a trip to Diagon Alley, buying pens and inkpots, robes, and books. The only thing she didn't but was a wand, for when she went to Ollivander's, Mr. Ollivander told her she didn't need one. "If you want to have one so people don't start wondering about you, just use a straight branch."

After thanking him, Lina returned home, where she packed everything in her trunk. Tib? Lina thought. Come here! Tib jumped onto the window- sill in the form of a cat. Since I'm bringing you, you have to be in the form of an owl, a cat, or a toad. That's what people are supposed to bring you know. A toad? Are you kidding? Tib thought back. OK, so maybe not a toad. But I don't want to have to send you back. Besides, you'd make a beautiful owl. Well, all right. I would only do this for you. Wonderful! Lina thought happily.


	4. The Train

A/N: I had sooo much fun with this chap anyway R&R hope you like it! ps: Carlanime: Please review I love your responses! Oh and what's your id? I really want to read what you've written!

  
Chapter Four

Lina woke up feeling excited. The last few days had whizzed by so fast it was hard to believe. But, finally, the day had come. She was going to Hogwarts! Lina dressed quickly. She would miss having Lena around, but she couldn't see any way around the fact that unicorns weren't allowed on school grounds, except in the forest, but... in the forest! That was it!

Lina jumped out of her window, landing ten feet below with a soft thud. She dusted off the seat of her pants and ran to the stables.

When she got to Lena's stall, they went for a walk while Lina explained her idea. And I'll come visit you at night. She finished. Well, what do you think? She asked anxiously. I think it's a fine plan little one. Good, then it's all settled. I have to go find Tib. I have to say good- bye to mother. I'll meet you after breakfast. 

Lina leapt lightly off of Lena's back and ran to eat with her mother. After a light meal of eggs and coffee, Lina kissed her mother good- bye, called Tib, grabbed her trunk and went to meet Lena.

Lina made her trunk pea- sized and put it in her pocket. She nestled Tib in her breast pocket (Tib in the form of a sparrow), and Lena took off.

When they landed on Earth, Lina thanked her unicorn and thought Now then, I'll conjure Muggle money and take a cab to King's Cross. I don't want to attract attention, so you go to Hogwarts now, and I'll meet you tonight . I'll see you around, tiger. Lena thought back, and took off.

Lina hailed a cab and set out for the train station. They arrived just in time, and magicking her trunk to normal- size again, heaved it onto a trolley and ran through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She threw her trunk onto one of the racks and looked for a seat.

Everywhere was full. Lina tried one last door. At last! It only had two people in it. "Can I sit here?" she asked. When the two boys nodded, she stuck out her hands, one to each boy, and said, "I'm Catalina." The red- headed boy exclaimed, "You're Catalina Penderly!"

"Yes, I am. Wait a minute, you're Ron Weasley! I've met your dad." Then, turning to the dark haired boy, she said, "I didn't catch your name." "I'm Harry Potter," he said shyly. "Nice to meet you." Lina of course knew that this was the Harry Potter, but she didn't make a fuss. She guessed correctly that he'd already had enough people fawning over him.

Lina smiled. She would have fun at Hogwarts.


	5. Meeting Malfoy

A/N: I'm not going to detail everything, because it would take too long. I also won't take every single word from the book, because that would be plagiarism. Hopefully J.K. Rowling will forgive me!

Chapter Five

Ron and Harry's POV

Someone slid open the compartment door. It was a girl. She stood in the doorway, her brown hair reaching past her hips. "Could I sit here?" she asked. When she moved her head, red and gold highlights lit up her head. There was a sort of a glow surrounding her, silvery and shimmery. When we nodded, she took a seat, sliding the door closed behind her. We talked a lot, from candies to books, to school. The girl, whose name was Catalina, seemed to know about everything. She explained that she had met Mr. Weasley in the ministry. She also told us, rather reluctantly, that after the first article had appeared in the Daily Prophet, she had continued her 'work' but that she had asked that the Prophet didn't report it. "I've always hated to draw attention to myself," she explained.

We also met a girl named Hermione Granger, who was looking for a toad that belonged to a boy named Neville Longbottom. She said, "You should change into your robes, as I expect we'll be arriving soon," and left.

We changed into our robes and just then, the train stopped. We got off and saw Hagrid. We ran over to him to make the traditional trip up to the castle across the lake. "How are ya?" he bellowed. After we crossed the lake, and had entered the castle, we were escorted from the entrance hall by a severe- looking woman called Professor McGonagall.

She lectured us on our obligation to our Houses, then left.

A/N: I know this Chapter is really short but I did like 3 chapters in one day, so I promise this next one is longer!


	6. The Sorting

A/N: I couldn't find the CD this was copied on, and because my computer still doesn't have internet, I couldn't just email it so I thought this whole chapter was lost, but I found it at the last minute. Oh and one more thing—in my story, it'll only be from someone's POV if I mark it that way.

Chapter Six

A boy with white- blond hair and a pale pointed face came up to Harry, Ron, and Lina. "Look who it is. Catalina Penderly." He bowed and kissed Lina's hand. Struggling not to laugh, she pulled her hand politely from his grasp and said, "Thank you. You must be Draco Malfoy. I know your father." Draco smiled. "Yes. This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." He gestured to the great hulking boys behind him.

Spying Harry, said, "Oh so you're _both_ at Hogwarts this year." He noticed Ron and added, "Potter, I see that you need a little help knowing who the right sorts of friends are. I can help you there." He stuck out a hand, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can decide for my self, thanks."

Malfoy looked ready to pound him, but luckily, Professor McGonagall came back. "You will now proceed to the sorting." She led the way to the Great Hall where everyone was waiting. Lina caught Professor Dumbledore's eye and grinned. He smiled back as they first years were led to the front of the hall. Waiting before them was a stool, upon which rested an old, tattered, black wizard's hat. Lina remembered from her talks with Dumbledore, that this was the Sorting Hat, and that it would sort her into her House.

After the Sorting Hat finished singing, Professor McGonagall unrolled a long sheet of parchment, and began calling names. "Hermione Granger!" Hermione sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

By the time Professor McGonagall got to the P's, there were fourteen Gryffindors, ten Hufflepuffs, seven Slytherins, and eight Ravenclaws.

Then Professor McGonagall called, "Penderly, Catalina!" and Lina walked forward. She wasn't nervous; she knew the Sorting Hat was nothing to be afraid of. She sat down and Professor McGonagall placed the Hat on Lina's head.

"Well, well. Merlin's great granddaughter," said a voice in her ear. "I know exactly where _you_ belong. GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted to the rest of the room.

The Gryffindors went wild. She ran to sit at the Gryffindor table as Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. He sat next to Lina, and they waited for Ron, who, when he was sorted, came to join them. After announcements, Dumbledore's glasses winking in the candlelight, the feast was served. Platters were filled with food, and they ate ravenously.


	7. Lessons

A/N: Hey all! I got a great idea this morning: If you send me a review with a note at the end, I'll email you a hint about the story every week. I have everything planned out. Let me know if you think this is a good idea.

Chapter Seven

A prefect led them up to their dormitories, one for the girls and one for the boys. They slept well, and the next morning woke up refreshed and satisfied. Lina woke up early to practice weaponry in her four-poster by closing the draperies and enlarging the interior with a wave of her hand. She practiced wielding her sword, and the glaive, a wooden staff with a three-foot blade at the end. She even practiced archery, with a spell that made her arrows stop right before they landed and then return to her fletch.

That day, Harry, Ron, and Lina had a hard time getting to class. People would stop in the halls and openly stare at them, and besides that, the whispers followed them everywhere. "Do you see them?" "Where?" "Over there, by the kid with the red hair." "Really? I never thought I'd ever see _him_!" "And get a load of _her_! She's the one who caught those Death Eaters!"

They managed to get to their Transfiguration class just before the bell rang. Transfiguration was interesting, but only a handful of students knew the answers to the rather hard questions Professor McGonagall posed them, Hermione among them.

Nevertheless, Harry, Ron, and Lina had a good time, and on their way to Herbology, Tib came and rested on Lina's shoulder in the shape of a falcon. Lena's rather put out, as you didn't come to see her, thought Tib. Lena! I forgot! thought Lina. Tell her I'm sorry! Oh, and tell her I promise to visit tonight. Oh, sure, I'll be Tib the messenger bird! Thanks, Grumpy- head! Lina laughed as Tib flew off in the direction of the forest.

"What was _that_?" goggled Ron. "My, um, pet falcon," Lina replied.

They finally arrived at the Great Hall for lunch, discussing the lessons. "I think Transfiguration's a good class. Professor McGonagall's a bit strict though," remarked Lina. "Yeah, but I like Herbology too," replied Harry. "Charms is good as well, even if Flitwick is tinier than his desk," said Ron.

Just then Draco Malfoy arrived at their table. "Hello, Weasley," he drawled in Ron's direction. When he saw Lina, he bowed slightly, saying, "My lady," then turned and left.

When he was out of earshot, Lina burst out laughing. "Why's he acting like that around you?" demanded Ron. "I have no idea, but it's so funny!" chuckled Lina. Ron and Harry joined in, as Lina said, "His father does the exact same thing whenever I see him at the Ministry."

A few minutes later, the bell rang, and Lina, Harry, and Ron set off for Potions.

A/N: Hey! Whoever's reading this, please tell your friends about it. Oh, and I realize Potions didn't come after lunch in the book, but my chap was already super long, so I made Potions after lunch.


	8. Birds

Chapter Eight

Lina made it a priority every morning to get up at dawn and practice weaponry. She had trained as a knight in Isthaena, a neighboring kingdom. Lina refused to forget what she had learned; she had had to dress as a boy for eight Faerie years, and it had cost her much.

She did her best not to think about the past too long, but sometimes memories would creep through the barriers of her mind. One such memory came to her just then.

She was having a mock fight with Jesse Tuck. Their wooden swords smacked and slapped at each other for a few moments, then, Lina's sword came up quickly and crashed down on Jesse's, then both swords splintered and broke. They stood there a moment, then Lina said, "I'll be able to beat you when I come back from training next holiday." "Yeah right, Lina. As if!"

The memory faded as quickly as it had come. Lina shook herself and finished running through the glaive movements. She magicked away the weapons and made the interior of her four-poster smaller with the flick of one hand. She climbed out of bed, the drapes swishing behind her.

Lina went over to the window and flung it open. The birds on their perch on the nearby tree sang prettily as she leaned toward them. Sing with us, they said, so after a quick check of the dormitory, making sure everyone was asleep, she did. She sang sweetly in a low voice, in the language of birds, so none but they would understand.

"Those birds aren't afraid of you." Lina stopped and spun around. Hermione Granger stood there, watching her intently.

"Well, I have a way with animals." Lina lied. "But that song. I've never heard them sing like that before. Wait, was that you?"

"No! I mean, see I'm a bit touchy about music, because everyone in my family can sing except me. It's a sore spot." This was a half-lie, because although everyone on Robin's side of the family could sing, no one on the queen's side could.

"Hey, would they get scared if I came near them?" Hermione queried. "No, I don't think so. Come slowly." At the same time, she thought hurriedly to the birds, My friend's coming to uh, meet you. Don't fly away.

Hermione cautiously tip- toed over to the window, and when she reached it, put her hand out to the nearest bird. He hopped onto her index finger, and began to tweet. "So, you wake up early? I thought I was the only one," remarked Lina. "Well, I wake up around seven o'clock. I like to be up with the birds." Hermione replied. Checking her watch, Lina said, "It's seven thirty now! If we don't hurry, we'll be late for breakfast." By now, the other girls were all dressing, so a few minutes later they all went down to the Great Hall together.


	9. Flying

A/N: hey all! Sorry I didn't put an A/N on chapter seven, but I had a really busy week. R&R, you know the drill.

Chapter Nine

That day all the first years were buzzing with excitement, as they were to have their fist flying lesson.

Madame Hooch was a severe woman with features like that of a hawk.

"Now then," she barked when the Gryffindors and Slytherin first years had assembled. "Step up to your brooms, and say, 'up'," she commanded.

All the students did so, but some had a bit of trouble with their brooms. Neville Longbottom's hit him in the head, and Hermione Granger's kept halting halfway up to her hand and losing heart.

Lina's flew into her hand only after she remembered that she didn't need the bit of wood that substituted for a wand.

"Very well then; I see you've all got your brooms in hand. Mount your brooms, and on the count of three, kick off, hover, and set back down. ONE, TWO--" But just then Neville, in his attempt to be the first off the ground, kicked off and shot into the air.

"Land, boy, land!" shouted Madame Hooch.

"I-I- I can't!" Neville screamed. His broom gave a lurch, and he fell off. He dangled in the air, his robes caught on a gargoyle on the side of the castle, but the he fell to the ground with a sickening _crunch_. Madame Hooch ran over to him, muttering under her breath. "Sprained wrist," she clucked, as she led him back through the students. "Now, all of you stay here or I'll have you expelled faster than you can say Quidditch." She helped him up to the castle.

"Look what that idiot left behind," sneered Malfoy, picking up a globe with swirling white mist in it. Lina recognized it as Neville's Rememberall, which he'd showed them a few days earlier. "That's Neville's," said Lina. "I'm just going to have some fun with it," he answered. "Give it here, Malfoy!" shouted Harry.

"Catch it if you can!" Malfoy sneered. He jumped onto his broom and flew into the air. Harry climbed onto his broom as well, and flew to meet Malfoy. Lina, Ron, and the rest of the first years watched Malfoy throw the Rememberall into the air, and saw Harry dive and catch it, nearly falling off his broom.

Just as Harry and Malfoy landed, Professor McGonagall ran out of the castle and across the grounds. "Mr. Potter! I have never in all my days- Well, follow me!" Lina and Ron watched as Harry was led up to the castle, looking miserable.


	10. Quidditch

A/N: Hey! I did, like three pages on this it's my longest chapter ever! I still haven't heard from you guys, so I guess my idea wasn't very popular? Anyway, let me know! R&R

Chapter Ten

"What do you think happened?" Ron whispered to Lina as they waited for Harry in the Great Hall. "I don't know. Maybe he got expelled." Just then they caught sight of him, walking through the crowd. "I'm seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" he exclaimed. "No way! Congratulations, mate!" Ron whooped. "Shh! No one's supposed to know."

"We won't tell," Lina promised. "But this is amazing! What happened?" she asked.

In a low voice, Harry explained what happened as they ate lunch. "But aren't you the first first-year student in over a century to play for a House Quidditch team?" Ron gaped. "Well, yeah, but-" "But it's wonderful! You're great at flying and you love it. Good for you!" Lina interrupted.

Malfoy came up to them looking angry. "I see you've managed to weasel your way out of expulsion," he snarled.

"I see you're much braver with your little friends," Harry retorted, standing up to face him. "I'll take you any day, any time!" said Malfoy. "How about a wizard's duel. Tonight at midnight. You do know what a wizard's duel is, Potter?" he added coldly.

"Yes, he does!" Lina said, jumping up. "Yeah, and I'm his second. Who's yours?" Ron and gotten up as well.

"Um... Crabbe," Malfoy said. "So, tonight at midnight then. In the trophy room. That's usually unlocked." Malfoy turned on his heel and strode away, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"The idiot!" Lina muttered, as she, Harry, and Ron sat down again.

Ron and Lina were explaining a wizard's duel to Harry, when-

"Excuse me," said a voice behind them. "I accidentally overheard what you and Malfoy are planning to do." It was Hermione Granger. "Of course it was an accident," said Ron sarcastically. "I don't think you should do this," she said, ignoring him. "It's breaking school rules." "It's none of your business!" said Ron. "Good bye!"

At around eleven- thirty, Lina, Ron, and Harry met up in the Gryffindor common room when out of the darkness came a figure. "I can't believe you're actually going to do this!" hissed Hermione. "Why don't you just go back to bed, Hermione!" whispered Lina, as they went out of the portrait hole. "I can't!" she whispered back as she turned to the picture. "Yes, you can!" Ron said exasperatedly. "Oh, good, I've been waiting here for hours!" moaned Neville. "I forgot the password and the Fat Lady wouldn't let me in!"

"Well, now we can't go back!" came Hermione's voice. "The Fat Lady left!" This was true, and Lina supposed that the Fat Lady must have gone to visit friends. "Well, I'm coming with you! The Bloody Baron's already been here twice!" exclaimed Neville. "Me too! I'm not about to wait here for the Fat Lady to come back!" agreed Hermione shrilly.

In the end, both Neville and Hermione came along. They had just reached the trophy room when they heard Mr. Filch's voice. "They're sure to be here, my pretty," he said to Mrs. Norris, his cat. "_RUN_!" mouthed Harry frantically.

They had just reached the hallway and were about to turn the corner when Neville tripped over a suit of armor. He stood for a moment, watching it sway back and forth, but started running again, just turning the corner when Mr. Filch appeared at the trophy room door.

They all ran as fast as they could, until they reached the end of the hall. They were facing a door.

Harry pulled on it, but it wouldn't open. "Move over!" Hermione muttered. She drew out her wand and whispered, "Alohomora!" The door creaked open and everyone rushed inside. Ron closed the door behind them, and they all turned to face the room. In front of them was a gigantic three- headed dog. It began to growl angrily, and Neville moaned.

Lina pushed the door open, and as everyone filed out, the dog began to bark, and nosed its head to the door and pushed. "Help me!" Lina muttered as she pushed against the door. Neville, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all helped, and the instant the door was closed, Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered, "Alohomora," again, and the door locked.

Lina led the way back to Gryffindor Tower, and once they had entered the portrait hole (the Fat Lady was back), they all went up the steps to their dormitories. Neville ran right in, but Hermione stayed where she was. Wearing a look surprisingly like Professor McGonagall's she said, "I'm going to bed before any of you come oup with another plan to get us all killed, or worse, _expelled_!" With that she turned and entered the dormitory. Lina shrugged, said Good night, and followed in Hermione's wake.


	11. The Broomstick

A/N: This Chap is also very long, but I have so much to pack into each one, it's a wonder I don't make each chapter a HUNDRED pages. Still haven't heard from you guy, WHAT'S UP?? Oh well. R&R. PLEASE!!!! I die without input!

Chapter Eleven

The next morning, Lina, Harry and Ron talked over the events of the previous night. "What are they doing with a giant, three headed dog?" Ron asked. "Don't you know _anything_?" came Hermione's voice. "It was standing on a trap door. It's obviously guarding something." She strode off through the crowd. "Well I think it was a superb adventure," said Lina. "Yeah, me too," agreed Harry. "I'm up for another one as long as it doesn't involve dogs," said Ron grinning. They all laughed.

During the rest of the day, it became clear that neither Neville nor Hermione was interested in finding out what the dog was guarding, but Lina certainly was. "We've got to know what it's hiding," she stated at lunch. "I think I know," said Harry. In a low voice, he told them that when he'd gone to his Gringott's vault, Hagrid had also gone to a vault, for something for Professor Dumbledore.

"So _that's_ what it's hiding," said Lina thoughtfully. She scratched her knee. _Didn't Dumbledore tell me something about this before?_ she thought. Malfoy strode up to them, looking thoroughly let down. "I... uh...Hmph!" he said, and left. "He couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't indicate what he'd done," Lina smiled.

To add insult to injury for Malfoy, a long, thin parcel was carried by six owls to Harry. A moment later, another owl dropped a letter by his plate, and then all seven of them left. Harry ripped open the letter, which explained that the parcel was a Nimbus Two- Thousand, a broomstick. It also said, quite clearly, not to open the package in the Great Hall. They took it out to the Entrance Hall, and ripped it open. It was indeed a broomstick, and it was amazing. "Wow!" was all Harry could say.

Just then, Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle, came into the Hall. "First years aren't allowed broomsticks, Potter," he smirked. He spotted Professor Flitwick coming down the Hall, and ran over to him, saying, "Potter's got a broomstick!" "Oh, yes, I heard!" Flitwick replied delightedly. "Very nice, isn't it!" and he left the Hall.

"But, I, he..." Malfoy's voice died in his throat. He also left the Hall, Crabbe and Goyle following bewilderedly behind him.

Hermione Granger refused to speak to Harry, Lina, and Ron, when she heard that Harry had gotten a broomstick. Because she was such a know- it- all, they saw this as a plus.

That night, when Lina went to see Lena, she thought, I'm sorry I couldn't see you last night. I can't come every night. There are too many people up at night, Hmm, interesting problem, thought Lena. Come visit me once a week, at least, and send Tib when you can't come. He'll at least bring me news.

All right, thought Lina. She nuzzled Lena with her nose. She and Lena talked about the puzzle of the package, but couldn't come up with anything. I'll see you later! Lina thought, and zapped herself n bed.


	12. Halloween

A/N: I'm soooo sorry about the wait for this chap! I made it like four pages though, to make up for it. Everything was just so busy because my birthday was today, and we had to go out and stuff, it was just crazy. R&R, hope you like it.

Chapter Twelve

The morning of Halloween, Harry was telling Lina and Ron what had happened at his practice with Wood the night before. Just then the bell rang and they hurried off to Charms, taught by the tiny Professor Flitwick.

"Now then," he squeaked five minutes later, "Swish and flick, that motion we've been practicing. The incantation is, 'Wingardium Leviosa'," he finished. He then paired everyone up, so that Lina and Harry were together and so that, much to Ron's chagrin, Ron and Hermione were also paired.

"Wingardium Leviosa-a," he muttered, flicking his wand. Nothing happened. He tried again, but still nothing happened. "Oh! You don't say it, 'Wingardium Leviosa-a,' it's 'Wingardium Levio-osa'!" Hermione snapped.

"If you're so smart, you do it then!" Ron retorted. "Fine then, I will!" she muttered the incantation, the feather they were supposed to be lifting flew into the air.

"No wonder she hasn't got any friends," Ron fumed as he, Harry, and Lina were heading for Transfiguration.

Just then someone ran past them. Lina recognized the person as Hermione. She was crying. Lina said, "Oh, mate, you made her cry." Ron looked uncomfortable, and said, "Well, she must've noticed she didn't have any friends!"

Later on in the day, Lina heard Lavender Brown tell Parvati Patil that, "Hermione Granger locked herself in the first floor girl's bathroom right after Charms and won't come out."

Ron looked even more uncomfortable at this, but forgot himself when they arrived at the Great Hall for dinner. It was magnificent. The huge carved pumpkins Hagrid had brought in that morning were now filled with brightly lit candles, and live bats had hung themselves in clusters above each one.

"I don't want to keep you from your dinner, so only two words do I have for you," said Dumbledore when everyone had seated themselves. "_Tuck_ _in_," he finished, and food magically filled the plates.

They were halfway through the first course when all of a sudden, Professor Quirrel burst through the doors of the Great Hall. "T-t-troll!" he stuttered. "Troll! I-in the d-d-dungeon!" he yelled. Then he fell over in a dead faint. Immediately, everyone started yelling and screaming. "STOP!" yelled Dumbledore over the noise. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories in a calm manner led by your prefects." He and the rest of the teacher swept out of te Great Hall through a small door behind the teachers' table. Quirrel had by now woken up, so he followed the other teachers out of the Hall.

"Right then!" said Percy. "Come on then." He led the way back to the Gryffindor common room, but Lina pulled Ron and Harry back. "Wait! Hermione doesn't know about the troll! She's still in the bathroom, remember?!"

"Fine, but we can't let Percy see us." They ducked down and joined a group of Ravenclaws, until they came to the bathroom.

Snape came along the hall, heading not toward the dungeon but to the third floor. Harry, Ron, and Lina ducked out of sight. Moments after he'd gone, the troll lumbered into the bathroom. Lina, Ron, and Harry jumped on the door and locked it. "We did it!" they exclaimed.

But then Lina remembered, "Hermione's in there! We locked her in with the troll!" They unlocked the door, flung it open and ran inside. The bathroom was a mess. Parts of the sinks were strewn about, and a few were shooting water into the air. Hermione cowered in a corner at the end of the line of sinks, covering her head with her arms. The troll was standing above her like a small hill. Hermione spotted them.

"Come on, move!" Lina mouthed silently to her. But Hermione was too frightened to move. Lina picked up a piece of sink and threw it at the troll. It didn't feel a thing. Harry then took a running leap and landed on the troll's back, and Harry's wand got pushed up the troll's nose. The troll, being so thick skinned, didn't feel Harry, but it did feel the long bit of wood that had been thrust up its nose.

The troll lifted its club and began to whack at where ever it thought Harry was. "Help –me!" Harry gasped, ducking out of the way of the heavy club. Lina ran in and grabbed Hermione, pulling her towards the door, and Ron distracted the troll, muttering, Wingardium Leviosa!"

He pointed his wand at the troll's club. The club was pulled from the troll's grasp, and Harry jumped off its back just as the club hit the troll in the head. The troll swayed for a moment, then fell to the floor with a great _crash_. Harry, Ron, Lina, and Hermione turned toward the door.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick and Professor Quirrel were all standing there, looking dumbstruck. Professor McGonagall shook herself and said, "Never, in all my days! What did you think you were doing?" Lina, Ron, and Harry all started talking at once. "Well you see, Professor-" "What he means is-"

"It's my fault, Professor," Hermione cut in. "I'd read about trolls, and I thought I could handle it." Harry, Lina and Ron glanced at each other. Hermione Granger telling a lie to a teacher? "Harry, Lina, and Ron saved me," she finished.

"Why, you foolish girl! You could have been killed! Ten points from Gryffindor for your behavior. Go to your common room."

Hermione left with one last glance at the unconscious troll.

"Now then, as for you three! What you did was foolish. However, not many first years could have handled a full grown mountain troll. Five points to Gryffindor for each of you. Now off to your common room!" she barked.

They ran to their common room, where the rest of the Gryffindors were eating food left over from the feast. Hermione was waiting by the door with a plate in her hand. She gave a small smile, which they returned, and they all ate. From that moment on, they were friends.

After everyone had gone to sleep, Lina zapped herself out into the Forest. She told Lena what had happened, and would have fallen asleep, but Lena flew her up to her dormitory window, where she slept deeply.


	13. Confession

Chapter Thirteen

"I wonder what Snape was doing that night," mused Lina. "I mean, it has to all fit, doesn't it? At the beginning of the year, Dumbledore said that the third floor corridor on the right hand side was out of bounds. That dog was standing on a trap door. Hagrid took something out of that Gringott's vault, said it was Hogwarts business. There has to be a connection."

"Hey, wait a minute. I just remembered something. Did you see Snape's leg the night the troll got in?" Harry asked. "No. What was the matter with it?" asked Ron. "It was all bloody. But it was only bloody _after_ we saw him heading for the first floor."

"I see what you mean, but that's impossible. Snape's a teacher, he would never do something like that!" Hermione put in.

"Yes, I know, Mione, but didn't you see the paper a few weeks ago?" asked Lina. "The front page said there had been a break-in at Gringott's. Supposedly the vault, number seven- thirteen, had been emptied that same day."

"Seven- thirteen is the vault Hagrid emptied. So someone is after that thing!" Harry exclaimed.

"Maybe, but we need to talk to Hagrid."

"So we think Snape's after whatever that dog's guarding."

Lina finished. "Don' be silly! No teacher would do tha'! An' besides, no one, man or beas' could get pas' Fluffy."

"FLUFFY?!" they exclaimed in unison. "You've got to be kidding me," Lina said. "No," replied Hagrid. "It's a good name fer a dog."

"Yeah, a poodle maybe, but a dog with three heads? You're joking," Ron said.

"But tell us what, er, _Fluffy's_ guarding," Hermione said, getting straight to the point.

"_No_. What's in there is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." "So a man named Nicholas Flamel is involved too?" Harry asked. "I should not 'ave said tha'," Hagrid muttered. "Don' be askin' anymore o' me," he said, and walked away. "GRRRRRR!" Lina said. "It's so aggravating when people do that!"

"I have something to tell you," Lina said later in the common room. "I'm a Faerie. A Fire Faerie to be exact." "Really?!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's soooooo cool!" "Are you serious mate?" Ron asked incredulously. "A what?" Harry asked.  
"A Fire Faerie. I'm Faerie. Fire is just the kind," Lina explained. "Yeah, and they live in another world, and do good things, and help people, and-" "-Hermione," Lina interrupted. "We used to do things like that. Now a lot of people are too lazy to care what happens to you humans. But I care, and Robin does, and so do my brothers, even if no one in court will listen to us."

"Court?!" "Brothers?" "Robin?!"

"Guys! I have six brothers, and my father is named Robin. Oh, and, my mom is the queen of Zell."  
Lina waited while Harry, Ron and Hermione put two and two together. Hermione got it first. "So that means you're the princess!" she practically yelled. "Shhhh! I'd prefer to keep it quiet!"

"But then, what do you mean no one will listen to you? If you're the princess, then they should obey you, right?" Harry asked. "Well, it should, but until I come into my full powers on my 20,000th birthday, they won't pay too much attention to me."

Just then music filled the air. "Oh, that's my Com. Communicator," Lina said, pulling an electric blue thing from within her robes. "Hey, that looks like a muggle cell phone," Harry said. "I know, we- Robin and I- designed that way." she pressed a button, and the big screen lit up.

"Hey! What's the matter?" Lina said. A man's face showed up on the screen. "You've told you're friends then?" he asked. "Yes, Robin," Lina grinned. "Guys," she said, looking up, "This is Robin. Robin, this is Harry, Ron, and Hermione, my best friends." "Uhh, hi," said Ron. After introductions and greetings, Robin said, "I have some bad news. An epidemic of Greypox broke out a few days ago in Franill." "But the court is wintering in Franill!" "Was wintering in Franill. Your mother decided to winter in Springfield instead this winter."

"How many people came down with Greypox?" Lina asked. "Several hundred, I'm afraid," said Robin. "What?! But Halay must really have her hands full!" "Yes. Anymore outbreaks and she's going to need help. Not even she can handle so many cases at a time."

"But she's only ever trained me!" "I know. You may have to come to Zell and help her."


	14. The First Match

**In response to a few stories I've been reading on Fanfic, HG/DM will NEVER HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, RW/HG won't happen, even though I wish it would :(. They're just too good friends for a relationship. I may put HG/RW in later, just because this is _my_ story, but I don't know yet. Oh, and for anyone who was wondering, Lina _did_ go to see Lena, but I didn't put it in.**

Chapter Fourteen

"What's Greypox?" asked Hermione, eager to learn something new. Lina had just finished talking to Robin on her Com, and was answering the many questions her three best friends had for her.

"It's a Faerie sickness. You get ashy gray at the time of death. Then you shrivel up and your stone disappears. That's the weird thing. When a Faerie dies, his/her stone is supposed to go to the Great Heatal Franten, to help the country in times of need." Lina magicked a bar in thin air and hung by her knees from it. "Some people think it's a Shadoe disease."

"A shadow disease?" Ron asked. Lina chuckled. "No. A _Shadoe_ disease. Shadoes are Dark beings who used to be Faerie but went bad. Sad really. They spend all their time attacking us. Their goal is to rule the Faerie worlds. They think Earth isn't worth their time," she added, seeing Harry's look of worry.

"I think Greypox is just an illness. Even if Carmen doesn't," Lina muttered darkly. "Who's that? Another relative? You have a sister too?!" exclaimed Ron. "How much family do you have?"

"I have a twin sister, Larissa, but Carmen is, my cousin," said Lina, leaving the bar and making it disappear, "but she's um, what's the word?" said Lina. "She's- we- we don't get along very well. She's my exact opposite. She's ladylike and nice- nice. She loves to sew and paint and ladylike things. She knows how to gossip and everything she's supposed to. I mean, what are you going to do with someone like that? I do love her, after all, she is my cousin, but sometimes I just can't stand her! But anyway, she's staying in Chesterfield, learning how to be a lady."

"Why don't you like her? I mean, you can still get along with someone different from you," asked Harry. "See, she's a bit wishy- washy. She can't decide whether or not to be ladylike. One minute she's a tom- boy and the next minute she's a perfect lady. That's caused some trouble, especially for me. She looks enough like me to be my twin, if you see us separately. If we're together you can see little differences that don't stick out much unless we're together. She once got me into ballet lessons, accidentally. I wanted to kill her!"

The next day was Harry's first Quidditch match. He was extremely nervous. "Come on, Harry! Eat something, please," begged Hermione at breakfast.

"Yeah, Harry, 'ave 'oast! I's great!" Ron urged, his mouth full of toast and jam. "Harry, you've got to eat something or you'll be to weak to fly!" Oliver had come to sit with them, and he was looking stern. "He's right Harry. You want to do well, don't you?" Lina asked. Harry nodded. "Well then, eat!" she barked. He managed to down some toast and jam, and a few beans before Oliver said, "Well, let's go," and led Harry off toward the field.

As Lina, Ron, and Hermione headed toward the field, Neville came jumping up to them. "Draco Malfoy put the Leg Locker Curse on me," he panted. He fell over, and Lina noticed that his legs appeared to be stuck together. "Said he needed someone to practice on. I've been jumping around half the morning, trying to find someone to take it off," he said, as he rubbed his backside. "Neville, you've got to stand up to people!" Lina said exasperatedly.

The school had never been more excited, especially the Slytherins, who kept yelling at the Gryffindors, "We'll send you some tissues for after the game!"

When everyone had taken their seats, Madame Hooch called the players out onto the field. "Now I want a nice, clean game, all of you," she said, glaring very hard at the captain of the Slytherin team, Marcus Flint.

Hagrid came to sit with them, his black, beetle eyes shining. He patted a great pair of binoculars around his neck and said, "I bin watchin' from me hut. It's not the same as bein' in the stands, though."

Madame Hooch threw the Quaffle up in the air, which was seized immediately by a Gryffindor chaser, Angelina Johnson.

She flew toward the Slytherin goals, and shot the Quaffle threw a hoop. "Ten points for Gryffindor!" yelled Lee Jordan, Fred and George's best friend. All of a sudden, Harry dove downwards on his broom, after the Golden Snitch. He pulled out of the dive, and was soaring above the field, when his broom began jerking and twitching. "What does he think he's playing at?" Hagrid demanded. "He can't control his broom!" Lina yelled. Hermione borrowed Hagrid's binoculars and gazed not at Harry, but at the stands. "Snape's hexing the broom!" she whispered to Ron and Lina. "What do we do?" Ron hissed back. "Leave it to me," she muttered. Crabbe and Goyle came over, and Neville threw himself at them. Ron and Lina continued to watch, helpless, as Harry's broom continued to buck, until he was hanging onto the handle with only one hand, the broom still jerking and twitching.

Just then, the broom stopped moving, and Harry managed to swing himself back onto the broom. Everyone cheered, and Harry went after the Golden Snitch once more. Hermione then returned to watch the rest of the game. The Slytherin seeker followed, and soon they were neck and neck, pushing and shoving to get at the Snitch. They dove, but when the Snitch came dangerously close to the wall of the arena, the Slytherin seeker pulled out of the dive, thinking Harry would be smashed against the wall. But instead of crashing, Harry pulled out of the dive just in time and kept following the Snitch. He stood upon the handle of his broom, putting both hands out for the Snitch, when he went too far, and fell onto the ground. He got up, unharmed, but he clasped his hand to his mouth.

"I think he's gonna be sick!" said Hagrid worriedly. At that moment, Harry spat something into his hand. He looked at it, then—"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" yelled Lee. The Gryffindors were in an uproar. Hagrid swept Hermione, Ron, and Lina into a bear hug and nearly choked them. Neville jumped up and down, crying with joy. "Neville, what happened to your eye?" Lina asked as they made their way to the grounds to wait for Harry. "I stood up to Crabbe and Goyle, like you said. I have to go to Madame Pomfrey, but it was worth it." He grinned, then winced with the pain from his new black eye. He ran off to the castle, and Hagrid went off to his hut, while L., H., R., and Hm. went off to the castle, walking slowly, going over the match. "It was amazing!"

"The way you kept going like that!" "And when you caught the Snitch, I thought Malfoy was going to die!"

"Ahem," said Hm. after ten minutes had elapsed this way. "I believe we still have a problem. We have to find out who Nicholas Flamel was. And we still have to figure out what Fluffy's guarding."

A/N: this is soooooooooooooo long, I was working on it for like 4 days.


	15. The Invisibility Cloak

A/N: I noticed I made an error in the last chapter. Instead of Hermione, I put "Hm". Please forgive my mistake. Also, I'm terribly sorry there was such a long wait for this chapter. I had writer's block for this story and so filled the time by starting other stories. Ahem, Ahem, please check out my bio, they're all on that page...

Chapter Fifteen

In the weeks following the Quidditch match, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lina worked non-stop in the library. They searched everywhere, but Nicholas Flamel seemed impossible to find. "I know I've seen his name before, I just can't remember where!" said Harry. "Don't beat yourself up, mate." Ron said. "Hey, why don't we go for a walk? Breathing in all this dust can't be good." He eyed the dusty tomes. Hermione gave him a dirty look. He gave her one right back, and it soon became a staring contest. "Ok, guys, I think we _do_ need to take a break." Seeing Hermione about to give her a dirty look as well, Lina added, "Yes, books are healthy, but we've been at it for--" Lina glanced at her watch- "six hours!"

They all replaced the books they'd been searching through, and went out to walk around the lake. A frost had set in afew nights before, and winter was well under way. "A few more weeks till Christmas," remarked Ron. "I love Christmas me self. I mean, presents, food, gifts, meals, what else could you want?" "Not too much else," agreed Lina. She laughed. "What?" asked Hermione. "I just thought that, because time is different in Zell, it's still the human month September." "Really?" asked Hermione fascinated. "I think I read something about that in a book once..." As Hermione talked, Lina winked at Harry and Ron.

Christmas was soon upon them, and Hermione was going home for the holidays. "Why haven't you two packed?" she motioned towards Lina and Ron. "Because Mum and Dad are going to visit Charlie in Romania," said Ron. He moved a piece on his wizard's chessboard. It smashed Harry's king. "Checkmate!" said Ron. "I never even saw that coming!" bemoaned Harry. "That's barbaric. But why aren't you going home?" Hermione asked. "Because my mother is all set to have a ball in my honor. I hate those things. So I'm staying here." She watched as Ron set up the pieces for another game.

"Well, since you're staying here, you can search the library for Nicholas Flamel." "But we've looked everywhere!" Ron said. "Not in the Restricted Section," replied Hermione. She wheeled her trunk out to the Entrance Hall to wait for the train. "We've had a bad influence on her," remarked Harry grimly. Lina laughed as Ron killed Harry's queen and said, "Check."

Christmas day, Lina woke earlier than usual. She cut her weaponry time in half, and entered the boy's dormitories. She jumped up and down on Harry's and then Ron's bed, saying, "It's Christmas! Wake up or I'll steal your presents," which really got them up. "I've got presents?" Harry asked incredulously. "Of course you do! Don't be ridiculous." Lina bounded downstairs with such energy that Ron made a face at her back. "I saw that! I'm fey, remember?" said Lina before tearing open presents. She, Ron and Harry exchanged gifts, and Lina found that she'd gotten a new dagger from her brothers, and a new attachment for her Com. It would allow her to send it commands from a distance. She strapped it on her wrist next to her watch. She also had received from her mother a lace handkerchief, which she tucked inside her robes.

"Who would send you a cloak?" Ron asked, causing Lina to turn around. "Try it on, Harry," she said. Harry covered himself with it, and suddenly—"That's and invisibility cloak!" Ron exclaimed. Harry's body had disappeared.

"They're really rare. Who'd send you one?" "I don't know," said Harry honestly. There was a note, but no name. It just says, 'your father left this in my care, but it's time it was returned to you. Use it well'. What does that mean?"

"It means we've found a way to get into the Restricted Section of the library," said Lina.


	16. Finding Flamel

A/N: I just officially got rid of my writer's block. Please, save the applause. Also, about 2 people have told me that Lina is too Mary- Sue. I agree. I have made my character nearly perfect, but in my defense I must say 2 things: I will give her flaws, pretty soon, and a dark past. And, don't you think Harry Potter's nearly perfect? I mean fate and everything on his shoulders? Oh well. Before I forget, my first ever reviewer, Carlanime, supposedly has me on author alert, but she hasn't been reviewing! Please, feedback!!!

Chapter Sixteen

Lina was having trouble falling asleep when she heard someone walking out of the boy's dormitory. She thought nothing of it until an hour later, when she heard footsteps running back up into the dormitory and then shuffling around. She got out of bed silently, and crept down to the common room. Harry and Ron were just getting under the invisibility cloak. She hid herself and jumped out the window when they left, landing expertly in the snow. She ran out to the forest, unaware that someone was watching her.

"So the mirror thing tells you something, whether the future or the past?" Harry and Ron had filled Lina in on what had happened the night before, and she was trying to help them make sense of it over breakfast. "I guess." Harry seemed unhappy, but Lina didn't mention it. "That's cool, though. You could learn a lot from it, if you learn how to work it."

"Now, you sound like Hermione," said Ron. "And trust me, one of her is enough." Lina leaned over and punched his arm.

"That's what Hermione would have done if she were here," she answered. "No, that's what you would do if you were Hermione," said Harry. All three of them laughed. "What's the joke, Potter?" drawled a familiar voice. "Go away, Malfoy," said Ron. Malfoy bowed to Lina and walked away. Lina laughed again. "What?" asked Harry, staring at Malfoy's back with hate. "He's funny," she answered. "Not funny to laugh with, but funny to laugh _at_," she explained, seeing Ron's shocked look. "He tries to suck up to me because he knows I'm fey. He probably thinks I'll, like, do him favors or something. But that's a stereotype." Ron stared at her. "Don't you ever stop?" "Stop what?" Lina asked innocently. "Don't mess with her, mate!" grinned Harry, finishing his egg.

Hermione returned with the rest of Hogwarts a few days later. She was disappointed that they still hadn't found anything on Nicholas Flamel. "Well, we can always do more research," she said brightly, much to Ron's chagrin.

One day Hermione stormed over to the table where Lina, Harry, and Ron were working. She slammed an enormous book onto the table and seated herself, saying, "I can't believe I've been so stupid. I took this out weeks ago for a bit light reading." She began to flip through the pages as Ron said, "You call that _light_ reading?" Hermione made a face but kept looking. "Here it is! Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone! That's what Fluffy's guarding!" "But that means--" "It means that someone must have tried to steal it!" "But who?" asked Harry thoughtfully. "Snape!" exclaimed Ron. "He hexed your broom, Harry, and he's in Slytherin. You saw him threatening Quirrel, and he's always hanging around like an over- grown bat!" "Makes sense. But we can't just accuse him. I mean, he's a teacher!" "Hermione, just because you think teachers are all saints, doesn't mean that's true you know!" Lina was exasperated. "We still need proof though." Hermione was resolute. "I guess she's right," sighed Lina, admitting defeat. "But we can at least ask Hagrid. He should know about this."

They walked down the grounds to Hagrid's hut in Harry's invisibility cloak. The lights were on, but his curtains were drawn and they had to pound on the door several times before he opened up. "I'm very busy right now, so uh, I'll see yah," he said nervously. He kept glancing back over his shoulder. "We know about the Sorcerer's Stone," they said in unison. "Shhh!" Said Hagrid all right, come in!" He ushered them in and shut the door quickly.

"Hagrid, we think Snape is going to try and steal the Stone," said Ron. "What! Professor Snape? He's one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He's not about to steal it!" He glanced at the kettle on the stove.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm very busy, so please show yourselves out." Hagrid pulled on a pair of oven mitts. He heaved a large, black- brown oval shaped thing out of his kettle. As he set it on the table, Lina said, "Hagrid, is that--?" "It is! I've seen them before," said Ron. "But how did you get one? They're illegal!" "I won off someone in Hogsmeade."

All of a sudden, the thing began to shake and tremble. Then a black head broke out of it. "A dragon!" breathed Lina. "He's a Norwegian Ridge- Back!" said Hagrid proudly. While Hagrid boasted, Lina felt in the corner of her mind, the dragon reaching out tendrils of thought. Hey, there, said Lina. Blaaaah! Thought the dragon, as he belched out a tiny flame. It set Hagrid's beard on fire. "Hagrid," said Lina suddenly. "You don't mean to keep it, do you? You can't!" Hagrid was about to protest, but Hermione said, "She's right. Hagrid, you live in a _wooden_ house!" Hagrid paid them no mind. "Hey there, Norbert! Oh, he knows his Mommy!"

As they walked back up to the castle under the cloak, Lina said, "He's mental if he thinks he can keep it. Maybe I have something in one of my books."


	17. Fighting

A/N: Hey yall. I have a contest. I will mention the name of someone in the next chapter. His initials are P. M. and he will have an argument with Lina's mom. His position in the court(He's rather high up) has the same initials as his name(believe you me, I didn't plan it that way). Anyway, if you can figure out who it is, I'll give you the name of an upcoming chapter. Just email me directly so that other people will have the chance to figure it out. my email is on my bio page so click on my name above this sumwhere!! Ok I gots to go but enjoy the chapter!!!

Chapter Seventeen

Lina pulled out a large case from under her bed and dragged it down to the common room. As she dumped its contents on the floor in front of the fire, Ron groaned, "More books!" Hermione ran over and began to rummage through them. Lina attempted to pry the bottom off the case, grunting with the effort. "What are you doing?" asked Ron. He was answered, in a moment, by audible gasps from Hermione. Ron and Harry, who had been reading old Quidditch magazines, came over to see what the fuss was about.

"Whoa," said Harry. Hidden beneath the false bottom of the case was an enormous, ancient book with gems embedded in the cover around the curling title, "Magicka enyan Historia de Fey." Hermione reached out a hand to touch the worn tome, but Lina pushed it away, saying, "Wait." She leaned forward, her stone- pendant swinging. She fitted the sapphire- blue stone into a small indentation in the spine of the book that her friends hadn't noticed. Lina muttered, "Silemna noterna," and there was a crackle and a sparkle and Lina gently opened the cover. After she passed her hand over the first page, the Faerie symbols turned into English.

"This is the greatest magic book in the universe," Lina said solemnly. "It must be protected, because it could be a powerful weapon in the hands of the enemy." She handed the book carefully to Hermione, who examined the pages almost reverently. Harry, and Ron each took their turns with the book, while Lina checked other books. "What are we looking for?" asked Hermione. "Well, right now, I'm just looking for ways to take care of dragons. We'll have to figure out how to get rid of 'Norbert' later."

Several hours later, Ron suggested that they visit Hagrid, so they went, against protests from Hermione, who wasn't finished reading the great book. "You could read for days and never finish," grinned Lina as she locked it and replaced it into the case. "It's got everything in the entire universe in it, so it had to be magicked so that it would hold everything."

A few minutes later, they were all heading down to Hagrid's hut. Norbert had singed most of Hagrid's beard with his tiny flames, and the acrid smell of burning hair filled the air.

Lina, Harry, Ron and Hermione each tried to convince Hagrid to get rid of Norbert, but they had no luck. "Ah, look! Hey there, Norbert. Say hello to mummy!" Norbert's response to his 'mummy' was to cough up flames. "But Hagrid!" Lina said desperately. "He's nearly doubled in size and he's barely a week old!" Just then, Hermione spotted something. "Malfoy saw Norbert!" she cried. They could just see through Hagrid's steamy window a figure running up toward the castle. Hagrid's face went very white. "But they're illegal! Norbert could get sent away!" "Don't worry!" consoled Ron. "We'll help find a way to get Norbert out of here," promised Harry.

--------

The next few days were rather tense. They had agreed that the best way to get Norbert among his own kind was to send him to Romania, where Ron's brother Charlie was studying dragons. But having a solution to their problem didn't ease their fears. As Hermione said, "We don't even know if Charlie can help us. Or whether or not Malfoy will tell."

So it made sense when Lina vented her frustrations. They and an assortment of Gryffindors and Slytherins were just outside Potions, waiting for Professor Snape, when Malfoy sauntered up. "Oh, hello, Potty. Weasel," he nodded. He turned to Lina. "So, I hear you're a dragon tamer, are you?" he mocked. Lina burst. She picked him p by the collar and flung against the wall. "You disgusting animal," she spat. Crabbe and Goyle lunged at her from the back. She threw them off with one arm, while using the other to punch Malfoy squarely on the nose. Harry and Ron jumped in to help her. They all got tangled in the fray, except Malfoy who was sobbing with pain. Crabbe jumped on her head, pulling her hair. She yelled and kicked him off.

Lina cursed beautifully, causing several of the girls to squeal in shock. "That will be enough," said the oily voice of Professor Snape. "Ten points from Gryffindor and detention this week for all of you." "They didn't do anything. It was my fault." Lina stood there, Snape towering over her. The professor seemed shaken by the look in her eyes, but said, "Very well then. You will spend the week in detention alone."

Snape stepped over Malfoy, who was slumped on the floor and unlocked the classroom door. "Someone get them to the hospital wing," he snapped, for Malfoy's nose was bleeding profusely. Crabbe was sporting a black eye from when it had made contact with Lina's elbow, and Goyle had several bruises from hitting the opposite wall.

Lina herself made no move to go to the hospital wing but stepped forward into the classroom. Harry and Ron looked at her, her face covered in black marks, which were beginning to swell. "Go to the hospital wing," said Snape brusquely. "Have Madame Pomfrey look at those bruises." "What are you talking about, sir?" asked Lina politely. She took her seat beside Hermione as they began the lesson.


	18. Morgan

A/N: Hey yall. remember the contest. I'll announce the winnder just as soon as someone figures it out. see previous chap 4 rules... 

Chapter Eighteen 

"The letter is here!" said Ron excitedly. It was Sunday evening, and they had just finished their homework when a tawny owl had tapped at the window with a piece of parchment tied to her leg. He unrolled it and Harry, Lina and Hermione read over his shoulder.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter—I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him over here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

_Could you get the Ridgeback up to the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him while it's still dark._

_Send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

Ron hurriedly wrote an answer, agreeing to meet. "Well," sighed Lina, "at least that's out of the way." The bruises on her face had gone down surprisingly quickly, considering that she hadn't gone to the infirmary. Lina laughed, remembering the look on Malfoy's face when she punched him. "The best part is that he can't say anything like, 'poor me' because he got beaten up by a girl," she had said. All that week the boys had been calling her things like, 'Hard Hitter,' and although it was rather flattering at first, Lina got tired of after the first week.

Life had settled into a routine, broken only by Lina's detentions. Every day she went to class, and every night she went to visit Lena in the forest.

Little princess, I must leave you for a short time, thought Lena one night. Why? Lina thought back. Because there is a meeting of the Belen tomorrow night. It will last two weeks. The Belen was the meetings between all the many unicorn tribes. Can't I come? asked Lina. No, you must be bonded with me first, and you aren't ready. Bonding was when a Faerie or an Elf became connected with a unicorn when he or she reached their full powers. Lina sighed. She would miss the security that having Lena close by gave, but she supposed she could manage by herself. _After all, _she thought later in bed, _I am Fey_.

But she was wrong. Several days after Lena had left, Lina got a bad feeling of foreboding she couldn't explain. She shook it off, thinking she was just missing her unicorn friend, when she got a call from her brother, Adrien.

"Hey, Princess. I have some bad news." "What's the matter?" asked Lina. "I'm afraid Phineas Morgan has been appointed Prime Minister." "What! But he has a criminal record! He's- I- well!" The Com showed her brother's face through the screen, and every line in his young face was etched with worry.

"I know, you're upset, princess, but there's nothing I can do."

"What about Robin? Can't he do something?"

"He tried, but Mother got really mad and started to throw things. She kicked him out again, too."

"What do you mean, _again_?" Lina demanded. She hadn't known anything about her father getting thrown out of the palace. "I wasn't exactly supposed to tell you, but… Well, Mother and Robin have been arguing pretty much since you left. But that doesn't matter. I called you because you know about his record. What do you know? We're trying to convince Mother that this is a bad idea."

"Well, let's see. He was brought in for killing several soldiers who had come to check out a hint that said he was selling illegal poisons. Which he was. Then he was tricking people out of their money by pretending to be a seer. Which he isn't. And most recently he was put in jail for stealing people's stones after they had died of Greypox."

"Thanks, Kit. Hopefully it'll help." "Hold up, bro. Next time Mother and Robin fight or something, let me know, k?" Adrien grinned. "Ok, princess." "Don't call me that!" said Lina, as her brother hung up.

"Princess?" asked Ron incredulously. "Kit?" said Harry. "Guys! Back off!" smiled Lina. She gave a little wink and pillows rose up from the couches and fell on Ron's and Harry's heads. "You know, for a princess, you really aren't that ladylike," said Hermione thoughtfully. Lina picked up a pillow. "Thanky, m'dear!" she said, smacking Hermione over the head with the pillow. Hermione picked up a pillow as well, and a moment later all three friends were laughing and yelling, hitting each other with pillows.


	19. Hynotized

Chapter Nineteen

By Monday they had all agreed to take turns helping Hagrid take care of Norbert. That night was Ron's turn, so after finishing his homework (he copied half off Lina and half off Harry) he borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and was gone. A few hours later, he came back with his hand badly bandaged in a rag.

"Bloody dragon bit me!" he said. "I tell you, the minute we're clear of him the better!" "Lemme have a look at that, Ron," said Lina. It was a nasty bite, and Ron's finger had already begun to swell. "Ugh," she said under her breath. "It might be infected," she said, "but it's too early to tell."

She ran up to her room to see if she had anything to help, but all she could find were a few bottles of Fire-berry water. She brought one down and handed it to Ron, who took it in his good hand. "What's this?" "It's a bit like butterbeer, but it won't ever make you drunk. Try it. It's a bit hot going down, but it'll make you feel better."

Ron glanced at it, then pulled the cork out with his teeth and took a drink. His face colored, and barely managed to swallow. "A—bit—hot?" he panted. He took another swig. "It does make me feel a bit better," he admitted. "I told you. But that's enough. Too much at one time could be bad for you. I wouldn't know. I've never tried it on a human before." She wiped the rim of the bottle clean on the hanky her mother had sent, and took a drink. "You'd best get to bed," she said to Ron. "Right," he agreed, and he and Harry left for the boy's dormitories.

"Are you sure that stuff won't kill him?" asked Hermione anxiously, as Lina took another swallow. "I'm pretty sure. Look, 'Mione, it won't kill him. I promise." She corked the bottle and headed toward the window. She set the bottle down on the sill and whistled to Tib. "Yes, yes, I'm coming, the great Tib to the rescue!" said Tib exasperatedly, flying in as an owl. "I don't understand why you can't just call me with thought-speak when I'm right outside!"

Hermione looked thunderstruck. "Your owl just talked!" she squealed. "Shh, Hermione, it's ok. Tib, this is my best friend, Hermione. Hermione, this is Tib. He can become whatever animal he likes. But he's a secret. Please don't tell anyone. Oh and you," she said, glaring at Tib, "kindly keep your voice down when you're not using thought-speak. How's Lena?"

"She's fine. But she _is_ upset. I suppose you'll know all about Phineas Morgan being appointed?" "Lena is my unicorn friend," she explained to Hermione. But she's at a meeting right now. When she's back I'll introduce you to her."

"Yes, I do know about Morgan," said Lina, directing her attention back to Tib. "But why's Lena upset?"

"Because of you. Apparently Morgan's after them most powerful stones in Zell, and you _are_ a Fire Faerie. Everyone thinks he's after you."

_Yeah, well. I can handle myself_, thought Lina later in bed. _But I do hope Lena hurries back_.

-------------

While Lina dreamt in her bed, safe on Earth, far above in Zell, Queen Esther was waiting in her private chambers. She tapped her foot impatiently, examining her perfectly manicured fingernails. Just the double doors banged open, and a short, squat man came flying through them. His head was bald in the middle, and the hair he had on either side was stone grey. He hadn't shaven in several days, and his orange robes were stained and dirty, as though he'd been wearing them for several days.

"How dare you barge in like that. And can't you clean up before entering my presence?" said the queen, gazing at him down her long nose. "My apologies, your highness," said the man. He closed the doors with a snap before dropping his oily tone.

"Do you know what that daughter of yours has been doing?" he demanded. "Embroidering handkerchiefs like a good girl," said the queen, smiling. "She sent me one last week."

"Not that one," said the man. His voice was squeaky and rough, as though he'd hurt his throat. "The other one, on Earth. The Fire Faerie," he said pointedly. "Oh." The queen stopped smiling. "That one. Honestly, Morgan, I don't know what to do with her. I can't control her anymore. She's not at all like Larissa." "You must control her. You must. Or else she'll get too headstrong, and she'll refuse to marry the young prince of Isthaena."

"But I hate to interfere with Robin. He's always understood her so much better than I."

"But Robin is in the Glade now," hissed Morgan. "And unable to deal with anything, I'm afraid, except get well. Quite sad, isn't it, how he fell down the stairs to the courtyard." He grasped the queen's hand.

"You know, it's almost better this way. Now he won't be able to give the girl any ideas."

"Morgan! You go too far. Robin is my husband. He and I will settle our differences. I'm beginning to think he's right about appointing you!"

Morgan gripped her arm very tightly with his hand. "He is wrong. I was the best man for the job! And you will control this little Lina," he lowered is voice to a whisper and forced Esther to look him in the eyes, "or you will pay."

He let go of her and she fell to the floor, unconscious. Morgan laughed and left, slamming the doors behind him.


	20. Trouble

Chapter Twenty

Lina woke up suddenly, breathing heavily. She'd had a terrible dream; Ron and Harry were in the hospital wing, and she and Hermione had to wait worriedly hoping, praying. Then it had turned into a nightmare about her brother Alex dying. _What is it about the hospital wing?_ She wondered. She tried to go back to sleep, but looking at her clock; she realized it was six o'clock anyway. She slipped out of her pajamas and into black pants and a tee.

She was almost finished with her weapons practice when she felt her Com vibrating against her hip. She laid down her glaive and pulled the Com out of her pocket.

"Hey Kitten."

"Robin!!!" Lina was thrilled to see her father, if only on the Com screen.

"What's up, love?"

"Nothing, Robin. How're things with you? I hear you got kicked out of the house."

"Yes, I did. Your mother had one of her fits. I've had enough. I'm going to the Glade."

"But Robin, you're king. You and mother have duties..."

"Your mother and I have been trying to make things work for a long, long time. We can't pretend anymore. For now we're separating. If we can't work everything out I'll have to abdicate."

Lina couldn't pretend that she was shocked. She'd known that her parents had been arguing, but she had never expected them to separate.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Am_ I_ going to be ok? Kitten, this is about you! I wanted to tell you before your mother did, just in case."

Lina noticed that her father's leg was bandaged. "Robin, what happened to your leg?"

"I fell down the dang stairs. I'll be ok, though."

Just then, Lina heard people coming down the stairs. "Robin, I have to go now. I'll call you later, k?" She hung up and zapped her glaive up to her room. She pushed her Com into her pocket as she ran up stairs. She flung her school robes over her head and caught up with Ron, Harry, and Hermione in the common room.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, glancing at her flushed face. "I'm good." She zapped her book bag into her arms. "Just tired. How's your finger Ron?" she asked. "Worse," he said. He held it out to her. It had turned a nasty shade of green. Lina examined it. "I guess dragon teeth are poisonous," she said grimly, "and this is definitely infected. You have to see Madame Pomfrey. Go," she added, seeing him about to disagree.

Ron reluctantly disappeared into the crowds, heading toward the infirmary. "I hope he's ok," said Hermione worriedly. "He will be," answered Lina, sounding much more confident then she felt.

-----------------

When Lina, Harry, and Hermione went to visit Ron in the hospital wing during lunch, they got a nasty surprise. Ron's face was flushed and feverish, his breathing irregualr, and his finger had swolled to the size of a pickle."I feel like dung," he moaned, as they had seated themselves around the bed. "I'm really sorry Ron," said Harry. But this only seemed to get him even more upset. "No! Malfoy knows! He's gonna stop us, he's gonna get us expelled--" "Ron, stop. It's ok. No one knows!" "Yes, you don't understand. He cam in here between classes, told Pomfrey he needed to borrow a book, when he'd really come to gloat. The book he took had Charlie's letter in it!" Hermione gasped. "It's ok, Ron. We'll get it back." _And teach him a lesson he'll never forget_, she thought.

"Give it back, Malfoy." Lina had him pinned against a wall. "I don't know what you're talking about." He was practically sobbing. "Yes, you do and--" her words were cut off by the sound of footsteps. She dropped him and said, "I know what you're up to. And believe you me, I am a formidable enemy." She left, her black robes billowing behind her.

That Saturday Lina had her last detention with Snape. He kept her until eleven o'clock, at which time she began to feign sleepiness. He dismissed her go with a grunt, and she ran to the Gryffindor common room. At eleven thirty Harry, Hermione, and Lina pulled the invisibility cloak over them (Ron was still in the infirmary) and headed down to Hagrid's hut. He rather tearfully handed Norbert to them in a cage, with food and a teddy bear who's head had been ripped off. "Bye, Norbert! Remember Mummy!" he sobbed. Even with all three of them helping, it still took a while for them to make it up to the tower with Norbert, who was now about the size of a german shepherd. At about ten after midnight, Charlie's friends flew up on broomsticks. They were really nice and showed them a harness they had made to hold Norbert's cage.

As they flew off with Norbert suspended under their brooms, Hermione gave a little squeal of joy and Lina silently jumped up and down with glee. "Yes!" sighed Harry. "The little bugger's gone!!!" They started back down the stairs feeling pretty good when all of a sudden, "Hello, hello, what's this?" Filch stood behind them, holding Mrs. Norris in his arms. "Oh, we're in trouble now, aren't we?"


	21. Points

Chapter Twenty-one

"We were… umm, doing homework! Professor, please, we--"

"Silence! I can't believe you would do something like this!" Professor McGonagall's voice was hard and cold. "Fifty points from Gryffindor."

Behind her, Malfoy smirked with glee.

"But Professor, we don't know what we were thinking, it'll never hap--" "Fifty points _each_."

Professor McGonagall breathed hard through her nose, as though it was taking some effort to continue speaking. "And you Lina, what will your parents say?" "My mother won't care," Lina muttered, half to herself.

"What was that?" demanded Professor McGonagall. "Nothing," Lina answered. "Well then, all four of you will receive notice of your detentions."

"Excuse me, Professor, I think I heard you wrong. You said the _four_ of us."

"It was no mistake, Mr. Malfoy, for while your intentions may have been good, you too were up after hours. Now, all of you go straight to bed." She dismissed them, and Lina, Harry, and Hermione walked miserably back to Gryffindor tower. "Oh, my gosh!" Harry cried, "I forgot the invisibility cloak on the Astronomy Tower!"

* * *

The next few days were murder for the three. The other Gryffindors couldn't believe that they had one-hundred and fifty points down over night, but when they found out that it had been the great Harry Potter's doing, they shunned him. Lina and Hermione had it bad as well, but since Hermione wasn't as well known, and Lina had dealt with it before, it wasn't as bad. "Oh, Harry, it's nothing to worry about," said Hermione. "I've been shunned _lots_ of times, and I've always made it through _eventually_." "Like when?" asked Harry. "Like when I told everyone in the Isthaenian court that I was a girl. They freaked out so bad I was banned. And on top of that they took away my shield. But then I sort of—helped the king out and they forgave me."

"But I don't _have_ a king to help out. All I have is the enmity of about a million billion people."

"It's not a million billion, Harry. You know what, let's go visit Ron. That should cheer you up."

While they were seeing Ron, Madam Pomfrey pulled Lina side. "Lina, Ron said you gave him—what was it, Fireberry juice?"

"Umm, yeah, why?"

"Well, how did you know it would help?"

Lina, who had been expecting Madam Pomfrey to tell her it nearly killed Ron, was taken aback. "It's used as a healing potion all the time in Zell."

"I was wondering if you could get some for me. It really helped Ron recover."

"Sure, I'll have my father send some."

Lina turned to go to Ron's bed, but Madam Pomfrey said, "But next time you decide to administer healing potions, check first! It might have hurt Ronald if you hadn't been careful." "Of course, Madam."

Lina went to Ron's bedside where Hermione and Harry were talking with him.

Lina was talking on the Com with Robin, and had asked him for Fireberry juice for Madam Pomfrey, when he said, "I have to level with you, Lina. "Your mother and I are getting a divorce." "Oh, oh," said Lina softly. "I understand, Robin, I really do, but where are you gonna stay?" "I'll go to the Glade, but that's beside the point. Your mother is marrying—er—someone."

"But you're not even divorced yet!"

"Actually, we are. Almost, that is. You see, our divorce is just about finalized."

"Who's she marrying?"

"Er, uh, Phineas Morgan."

"WHAT?!!! No way! He's a jerk! And, and he-I- we- they… Uh!"

For the first time, Lina was utterly at a loss for words. She was already drifting in a dream-like state, unable to believe that her parents were getting a divorce. But to hear that her mother was marrying a convict… She wasn't even upset, she just could not wrap her brain around what she had learned. Robin was saying something, but all Lina could hear were comforting noises. "I'll call you back," said Lina. "Have… loads of homework, yes, that's it, I…" Lina pressed a button and cut the connection between them. She tucked her Com in its place on her hip and walked to the window. She jumped down, and her feet carried her to the Forest, even though she knew Lena wasn't there. She curled up in the crotch of her favorite tree, where she would sit when talking with Lena. She found herself drifting off to sleep…


End file.
